Is It Weird? Traducción al español
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Blaine envía un ensayo al correo electrónico equivocado, agregando una m donde debía leerse Humel. En París, Kurt tiene una noche desafiante redactando su propio ensayo, y va un poco más allá de dejarle saber a Blaine que lo envió a la persona equivocada, desatando lo que pronto se describirá como "una extraña amistad por correspondencia" que los toma a ambos por sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Weird?  
**

 **Traducción autorizada por a_simple_rainbow (la encuentran en AO3)**

 **Summary:  
**

Blaine envía su ensayo de mitad de período sobre las "Corrientes en Música Contemporánea" a la dirección de correo electrónico equivocada, escribiendo una m adicional donde se suponía debía leerse Humel. Kurt, pasando un semestre en París, está teniendo una noche desafiante redactando un ensayo y procrastinando, y va un poco más allá de dejarle saber a Blaine que llegó a la persona equivocada, desatando lo que pronto se describirá como "una extraña amistad por correspondencia" que los toma a ambos por sorpresa y los deja ilusionados y aturdidos.

Advertencia: Pequeñas menciones de Finn y su muerte _._

 **Notas:**

Todos los registros de tiempo en los correos electrónicos están marcados con la hora de Nueva York. Paris es + 6 horas.

 **Disclaimer:**  
Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia pertenece a a_simple_raimbow

Agradecimiento especial **Aamorella** por ayudarme a betear esta historia. **  
**

* * *

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 11:12**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** khummel(∂)gmail. com

 **Asunto:** Corrientes en Música Contemporánea – entrega de ensayo

 **Archivos adjuntos:** TICM_ensayo_BAnderson. pdf

Estimada Profesora Humel,

Mi ensayo de mitad de período para su clase "Corrientes en Música Contemporánea" está adjunto a este correo electrónico, según lo acordado previamente. Por favor, hágame saber si tiene algún problema para visualizarlo o abrirlo.

Además, me gustaría disculparme nuevamente por no poder entregárselo en persona, o no asistir a la última lección. Espero estar de vuelta en su salón de clases en otro par de semanas, pero si eso no sucede, ya me he asegurado de tener todo el material de lectura listo, y estaría muy agradecido si pudiéramos tener un acuerdo similar para el examen/ensayo final.

Lamento mucho haber faltado a muchas de sus clases, dado que las encuentro extremadamente interesantes así como explicativas en un sorprendente número de temas y niveles.

Gracias otra vez por su comprensión y flexibilidad. Entiendo la importancia de la excepción que ha hecho.

Saludos cordiales,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 11:45**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** RE: Corrientes en Música Contemporánea – entrega de ensayo

Estimado Blaine Anderson,

Gracias por tan adorable correo electrónico, con tan adorable ensayo de tan adorables corrientes. Una idea -estoy seguro- que será fuertemente compartida por quien sea su profesora de Corrientes en Música Contemporánea -misma que no soy yo.

Me temo que debe haber escrito el correo electrónico equivocado (¿puedo suponer que quizás tecleó una m de más en la dirección, escribiendo hummel en lugar de humel?), porque yo no soy ni profesor ni estudiante de la NYU, y ciertamente no estoy calificado para ser el destinatario de dichos ensayos, sin importar lo adorables que son. Lo que sí es real, es que soy solamente un estudiante de Diseño de Modas.

En cuanto a eso, si desea enviarme ensayos sobre la ética de la apropiación cultural en la moda, estaré eternamente agradecido.

Finalmente, siento que bombardearía el lugar si ese ensayo no recibiera una A (o 100 puntos, o 20, o las mejores notas en cualquier sistema de calificación que tienen en la NYU), si fuera usted.

Pero probablemente debería enviárselo a la persona correcta por ahora.

Tenga un día fantástico,

Kurt HumMel

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 17:57**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Mis más sinceras disculpas

Estimado Sr. Hummel,

Lamento mucho haberlo molestado. Su suposición es bastante acertada. Mi profesora es K. Humel y parece que esa m adicional hace la diferencia. También ayuda que, por alguna razón, dicha profesora se rehúsa a utilizar su correo electrónico institucional.

Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras respecto a mi ensayo, aunque no estoy muy seguro si lo leyó o si sólo estaba bromeando. De cualquier manera, sonreí, así que gracias.

Me temo que no soy muy versado en esos temas, pero me parece que tomar inspiración de una cultura y usar algo de ello en el diseño de alguien es una cosa, otra cosa completamente diferente sería copiarlo abiertamente y utilizarlo independientemente del contexto o conveniencia -lo que parece ser, por lo que puedo decir, la diferencia entre apreciación y apropiación. Yo podría tener un poco de literatura sobre el tema equivalente para la música, ¿cree que puede ayudarle?

Bombardear sería extremo, pero gracias por la idea y por el voto de confianza.

Nuevamente, mis más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido, y gracias por ser tan amable al respecto.

Saludos cordiales,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:27**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** De hecho, lo leí

Estimado Sr. Anderson,

Por favor no me llames Sr. Hummel. Mi PADRE es el Sr. Hummel. Puede ser elegante, pero no estoy a favor de ser tratado como un hombre de cincuenta años de edad cuando tengo veinte.

¡Eres tan cortés! Me hace reír cuán cortés eres, incluso hacia alguien que claramente no debería tener permitido cartearse con extraños vía e-mail (me refiero a mí mismo, por supuesto.)

¿No odias cuando los profesores hacen eso? Y luego sólo tienes como tres correos diferentes de ellos y nunca sabes cuál se supone que debes usar. Ugh.

Como sea, de hecho sí leí su ensayo, Sr. Anderson. No voy por ahí alabando los ensayos de la gente sin saber de qué estoy hablando. Y por cierto, espero que no lo hayas mandado todavía, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que olvidé advertirte acerca del par de errores tipográficos que tienes en la última página. Yo también tengo siempre errores tipográficos en la última página (algo respecto a estar tan cerca del final y a la vez no lo suficientemente cerca… la desesperación siempre parece ponerse al día conmigo). Además, el e-mail, aunque muy lindo, está cerca de ser demasiado adulador para la maestra -así que tal vez deberías revisar eso, ¿y ese detalle de la flexibilidad…? ¿Qué tal otra palabra?, porque esa es muy fácil de malinterpretar. Por último, pero no menos importante, ¡¿Por qué no estás en clase, holgazán?! ¡Estoy preocupado!

Oh Dios mío. ¡Te ofreciste a ayudarme con mi ensayo! ¡Eso es muy lindo de tu parte! ¿Eres súper lindo? ¿Hiciste un juramento para ser lindo, incluso con extraños en Internet? Porque eso puede ser muy peligroso, Blaine Anderson. Siento que debería estar obligado a llamar a tus padres si ese fuera el caso. Como sea, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy a medio camino de mi propio ensayo de mitad de periodo sobre la ética de la apropiación cultural -y estás en lo correcto, supongo. Al menos eso es lo que escribí, pero con más palabras y ejemplos… Espero que el profesor también piense que estamos bien.

Saludos más cordiales,

NO Sr. Hummel

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:58**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** RE: De hecho, lo leí

Querido Kurt (?),

Lo siento. Nunca estoy muy seguro de cómo debería abordar a extraños en Internet, independientemente de cuán "abordables" parecen ser. Dicho eso, no, no tienes que advertir a mis padres acerca de mis buenos modales. Después de todo, fueron ellos los que me enseñaron la importancia de ser amable y cortés, y además, tengo el 99% de mis libros en .pdf o .mobi, así que si los quieres, lo único que tengo que hacer es adjuntarlos a este correo electrónico -no es como si te estuviera dando mi dirección real. Pero gracias por la preocupación.

Espero sinceramente que tu profesor también piense que estamos en lo correcto. Puede que no haya leído tu ensayo, pero estoy seguro que es muy elocuente, conciso, interesante, y dado el par de correos que he leído, ocurrente de esa forma hilarante, inteligente y un poco extraña a partes iguales.

Asimismo, no puedo creer que en realidad leíste mi ensayo. Era demasiado largo para su propio bien, ¿a qué te refieres con que lo leíste? Digo, **¡muchísimas gracias!** Ahora que sé que sí lo leíste, tus elogios significan mucho más, ¡pero aún así!

¿Y ERRORES TIPOGRÁFICOS? ¿A qué te refieres con errores tipográficos? Ugh. Odio los errores tipográficos. Y sí, ya lo había enviado. Pero afortunadamente le bajé el tono al correo electrónico. Flexible en el sentido malinterpretado de la palabra es definitivamente algo que creo que ella no es, ya sabes.

No soy un holgazán, muchas gracias. Físicamente no puedo estar ahí, en vista de que estoy en mi antiguo hogar, con mi mamá quejándose sobre mí, como si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte. Está exagerando, para que lo sepas.

No lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que mis saludos no fueron suficientemente cordiales?,

Blaine Anderson,

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:27**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** ¡Hubiera preferido que fueras un holgazan!

Querido Blaine (sí),

¡Ahora estoy preocupado! ¡¿Estás en tu lecho de muerte?! Por favor dime que tienes un dedo roto del pie o algo así. Estoy muy preocupado.

De hecho. Sólo discúlpame. Son las 04:30 am. No estoy muy bien.

¿Dónde es tu hogar?

¿Tienes un kindle? (1) Ugh. Los odio a ustedes, personas con sus pequeños dispositivos de lujo, tocándolos para pasar la página, actuando como si fueran mejores que nosotros, la gente estúpida con nuestros pesados libros malolientes y polvorientos, teniendo que cambiar de página y adquiriendo escoliosis (2) para cuando tengamos veinticinco.

Me llamaste abordable, que creo que es una palabra graciosa. En cierto modo, lo hace sonar como si fuera una especie de prostituta a la que "abordas," ¿sabes? Ahaha. Sin embargo, no soy una prostituta. Pero sé a lo que te refieres -me alegra que pienses que soy divertido y demás. Yo también lo pienso. Acerca de mí. No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si eres divertido o abordable como una prostituta. Aunque pareces ser muy útil.

Todo es una competencia,

¡Kurt!

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:30**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¡VE A DORMIR!

Kurt,

¡Si hubiera sabido que era tan tarde para ti, te habría aconsejado que te fueras a dormir desde hace mucho!

Por favor dime que no estás escribiendo todavía un ensayo a estas horas de la noche. Si lo estás, hazte un favor y envíamelo antes de que lo mandes. Lo corregiré para ti.

Ahora, ¡ve a dormir! Y lee el resto de este correo electrónico **después** de que despiertes.

El resto:

Mi hogar es Ohio. Hurra.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Mi correo electrónico llegó a Europa? Hummel es un nombre alemán, ¿cierto? ¿Eres un alemán que habla Inglés con fluidez (en cuyo caso, no podré corregir un ensayo en alemán porque no hablo alemán)?

NO estoy en mi lecho de muerte. Tuve una cirugía antier, pero estoy **bien** , y estaré como nuevo en un par de días. Me darán de alta del hospital mañana -con un poco de suerte. A pesar de que, a partir de lo que mi papá dice, parece que mi mamá ha estado tratando de convencer al doctor de mantenerme en la unidad de terapia intensiva ¡por el resto del año! Y para dejar las cosas en claro: Nunca estuve en terapia intensiva para empezar, no tengo que estarlo. Es muy lindo de tu parte estar preocupado, pero espero que una vez que hayas dormido un poco, te des cuenta que no hay razón para ello.

Tengo un kindle. Es de mucha utilidad para leer en el metro o así, pero sigo teniendo mis libros polvorientos y malolientes en la repisa para olerlos de vez en cuando y ceder a los maravillosos caminos de la nostalgia. Adoro lo viejo, incluso si aprecio el valor pragmático y ecológico de las cosas nuevas. Además, yo no veo con desprecio a nadie.

¡Oh Dios mío! No hay palabras para responder a ese último párrafo, así que no lo haré. Sólo diré que sí, eso era _exactamente_ a lo que me refería, y debemos dejarlo así.

Si tú lo dices,

Blaine Anderson,

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:43**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** NO PUEDO

TENGO QUE TERMINAR ESTE ENSAYO ESTA NOCHE PORQUE ME NIEGO A PASAR OTRO DÍA EN ELLO.

ESTOY EN PARÍS. SOY AMERICANO. ESTOY EN UN PROGRAMA DE INTERCAMBIO.

ESTOY EN LA ÚLTIMA PÁGINA, Y TE ENVIARÉ EL ENSAYO PORQUE ES TAN TARDE QUE HE PERDIDO TODO SENTIDO DE ORGULLO O DIGNIDAD.

Y SUPONGO QUE TIENE ALGO DE SENTIDO PORQUE YO LEÍ EL TUYO. ¿ESTAMOS JUGANDO A "YO TE ENSEÑO EL MÍO SI TÚ ME ENSEÑAS EL TUYO"?

¿QUÉ TIPO DE CIRUGÍA? LOS VEGETALES ROJOS AYUDAN A LA CICATRIZACIÓN. TODAVÍA ESTOY PREOCUPADO.

QUIERO UN KINDLE. ESTOY CELOSO. SÓLO ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS VIEJAS SI TIENEN CLASE. EN ESE CASO SON VINTAGE (3), NO VIEJAS.

¿ERES UNA PROSTITUTA, BLAINE?

ADIÓS,

KURT

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:57**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** mi dignidad y mi orgullo

 **Archivos Adjuntos:** Ética-KurtHummel. docx

Listo. Puedes tener ambos.

No hay palabras para expresar mi gratitud si en realidad lo corriges. Si no, lo entiendo.

Estoy seguro que estaré mortificado mañana cuando me levante a leer los últimos dos correos electrónicos, pero justo ahora sólo necesito dormir por primera vez en 48 horas.

Ahora discúlpame mientras me meto a la cama.

Saludos,

Kurt Hummel

-x-

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2014, 23:25**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Espero que ya estés dormido.

 **Archivos adjuntos:** ética-KurtHummel_corregido. docx; Ética-KurtHummel_cor-y-rec. docx

Querido Kurt,

Espero que leas esto en la mañana o en la tarde.

Encontrarás adjuntas dos versiones corregidas de tu ensayo.

Personalmente, fue muy interesante, pero espero que no tengas un mínimo de páginas requeridas, porque terminé recortándolo a siete en vez de nueve. Fue sorprendentemente fascinante y detallado, pero por momentos un poco redundante; para ser honestos, se sentía como si estuvieras repitiendo por el bien de repetir y no se sentía como tu estilo, ya sabes. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez tenías que alcanzar cierto número de palabras/páginas, también he guardado una versión con tu texto original, en el que corregí sólo los errores tipográficos y los mínimos errores gramaticales. ¡Estudiantes universitarios unidos!

Espero que no sea presuntuoso de mi parte, o algo. Te prometo que no se trata de eso, sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte lo más posible.

Y estoy terriblemente aburrido, ¿puedes creerlo?

Estoy seriamente impresionado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estuviste escribiéndolo hasta bien entrada la noche. Si yo tratara de hacer eso, creo que mis ensayos podrían llegar a ser completamente ininteligibles. Así que, en serio, puedes mantener tu orgullo y dignidad. ¡Felicitaciones!

También me gustaría aconsejarte en contra de leer de nuevo el último par de correos electrónicos que me enviaste. Digamos que pensé que se suponía que yo tenía que ser el que estuviera drogado con analgésicos. Sé que la curiosidad es una amante tentadora, pero nada bueno puede salir de eso. Si caes en la tentación, debes saber que me río contigo, no de ti.

Saludos SÚPER cordiales,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

 **Martes 14 de Noviembre de 2014, 14:37**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** Gratitud eterna

Querido Blaine,

Siento que este e-mail debería ser infinito si tuviera que expresar de forma precisa tanto mi gratitud como mi vergüenza sobre la noche de ayer.

La verdad es que incluso los primeros e-mails no fueron escritos con una mente enteramente sana. Ya había pasado la noche anterior escribiendo otro ensayo (del que no saqué provecho de ti, o siquiera de mi corrector de textos, así que puedes imaginarte el desastre), y estaba tenso por el de ética. Estaba alternando entre en realidad escribirlo, entrar en pánico sobre ello, o simplemente hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera eso (que es por lo que realmente leí tu ensayo). Puedo ser ocurrente, como muy amablemente lo pusiste, pero nunca -con una mente sana- te habría hablado como lo hice ayer. Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza porque fuiste tan cortés y formal (como uno debe ser al dirigirse a los extraños en Internet), y yo te hablaba como si fuéramos viejos amigos, por decir lo menos.

Habiendo dicho esto, estoy tan feliz de que no pareces asustarte fácilmente, porque tu corrección prácticamente salvó mi ensayo. Con esa cantidad de errores tipográficos y enunciados mal escritos hubiera obtenido a lo más una C. Ahora, que me jodan si no es una A (eso debería enseñarme a nunca más tirarme dos noches enteras seguidas sin dormir).

El mínimo eran 3000 palabras. Con tus correcciones estoy 200 palabras abajo, así que sólo esperaré que el insufrible hombre no lo note (¡tal vez ni siquiera será capaz de leerlo, dado que su inglés es terrible! ¡¿Por qué está dando su curso en inglés?!). La verdad es que tienes razón; realmente no es mi estilo ser redundante o andarme por las ramas. Pero porque voy directo al punto muchas veces termino sin suficientes palabras/páginas para llegar a los requisitos.

Gracias otra vez; eres un salvavidas.

Usualmente soy súper organizado en la corrección de textos y hago mi tarea con mucha antelación, pero cuando vine a París me prometí a mi mismo (y a mi papá) darme la oportunidad de relajarme, divertirme y aprovechar el momento (lo que significa turistear, por supuesto). Sin embargo, ¡no creo que funcione tanto cuando los profesores europeos están completamente locos por la cantidad de trabajos que nos dejan!

Veo en el registro de la hora que terminaste a las 23:30, hora de Ohio. Habiendo tenido una cirugía espero que sepas que es absolutamente crucial que duermas al menos ocho horas por noche (preferentemente alrededor de diez), para que tu cuerpo pueda recuperarse lo más rápido y lo mejor posible (también vegetales y frutas rojas, como tomate, pimiento rojo y sandía realmente ayudan con el proceso de cicatrización). Podré no estar en pánico sobre ti estando en un lecho de muerte, pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado acerca de este tipo de cosas. Verás que probablemente puedo ser peor que tu madre, sólo pregúntale a mi papá -él vive en Ohio, también.

Soy de Lima, Ohio (qué pequeño es el mundo). Salí corriendo de ahí lo antes posible (como estoy seguro entenderás), para Nueva York. Voy a Parsons. Sin embargo estoy en Paris por este semestre.

Entendería si no hablaras conmigo otra vez, especialmente después de que te pregunté si eras una prostituta. Para que conste, se suponía que sería _sólo una broma_ porque también eres muy abordable, creo (espero).

Con los saludos apropiados,

Kurt Hummel

-x-

 **Martes 14 de Noviembre de 2014, 16:21**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Cualquier cosa para no morir de aburrimiento

Kurt,

Estuve más que feliz de ayudarte. Fue un absoluto placer corregir tu ensayo -de verdad, fue interesante, y se sintió un poco como si estuviera leyendo un artículo realmente grande de Vogue. Es decir, si ellos alguna vez cubrieran la ética en la moda.

Tal vez no entendiste mi situación de vida actual. Estoy obligado a permanecer en cama todo el día, porque aparentemente mi mamá piensa que estoy hecho de una tela muy vieja que se rasgará si muevo un sólo músculo. Ella llamará a la enfermera si pareciera que tan sólo pudiera necesitar un vaso con agua. Es un milagro que me permita ir al baño por mi cuenta, ya sabes.

Estoy MURIENDO por salir del hospital, un juego de palabras.

En ese sentido, no estoy seguro si deba decirle a mi mamá respecto a los vegetales rojos. Lo siguiente que sé es que estará empujando tomates en mi garganta. Y además, se supone que las cicatrices son súper atractivas, ¿cierto? ¿Te dan esa apariencia misteriosa y fuerte…?

No te preocupes por mis hábitos de sueño -a este punto incluso tomo siestas, si eso significa que tengo la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo sin que sea insoportablemente lento. Ha llegado el punto en el que estoy cansado de dormir, ya sabes. ¿Acaso eso es algo real?

¡No puedo creer que seas de Lima! Yo soy de Westerville -sólo un par de horas de distancia ¿no? Pero por el momento estoy atascado en las salas blanco perla del mejor hospital de Columbus, o eso me dijeron. ¿Qué tal si fui abducido y experimentaron conmigo y sólo están engañándome y suplantando a mi familia? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es incluso una persona real con la que estoy manteniendo correspondencia? ¿Qué tal si es un alienígena? ¿También eres un alien, Kurt?

De todos modos, yo también he cambiado el aburrimiento de Ohio por la energía interminable de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Tal vez cuando regreses de París, si eres real/no un alien, podríamos conocernos y disfrutar de la gloria de la ciudad de Nueva York juntos -o sólo tomar una taza de café, ya sabes, lo que sea.

Lo que me recuerda decirte que no debes sentirte avergonzado por los correos de ayer. Si hubieras sido tan formal como era de esperarse, no habríamos alcanzado esta extraña cosa de amigos por correspondencia que nos está pasando justo ahora. Lo estoy disfrutando; ¡mantiene mis días interesantes! ¡Eso vale mucho para mí ahora mismo! Podría romperme sólo de pensar en lo feliz que me hace.

No soy una prostituta. En caso de que te lo sigas preguntando. Nada en contra de ellas, estoy seguro que son personas muy agradables, de gran corazón y abordables -como nosotros mismos, al parecer- pero simplemente no estoy en esa línea de trabajo. Tengo sexo gratis.

Puede que esté muy drogado con analgésicos justo ahora.

Si estuvieras verdaderamente agradecido, vendrías a sacarme del hospital,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

-x-

 **Martes 14 de Noviembre de 2014, 18:15**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** Estoy riendo tan fuerte en este momento.

Querido Blaine,

Ese e-mail empezó tan lindo y normal, con un pequeño lado ocurrente, y luego sólo se fue cuesta abajo a partir de ahí. Me alegra mucho saber que tienes sexo de forma gratuita. Estoy seguro que quienquiera que se beneficie de eso, aprecia el gesto.

Además, soy una persona real, terrestre y humana (aunque no puedo demostrártelo, astuto, ¿no?), y dudo mucho que hayas sido abducido por extraterrestres (sin embargo, ¿no es eso lo que ellos quieren que pienses?). Pero si lo hubieras sido, no descansaría hasta descubrir todos los secretos del gobierno y salvarte de las malignas garras de la gente verde.

En lo que respecta a las cicatrices, personalmente, nunca han sido la gran cosa para mí. Puedo entender la atracción, pero simplemente las encuentro… bleh. Eso no quiere decir que las encuentre poco atractivas. Las encuentro… mayormente irrelevantes. No obstante, por supuesto que depende de la cantidad de cicatrices y en dónde estén localizadas (¿te gusta mi astuta manera de preguntarte qué cirugía tuviste? Sigo preocupado).

Tú tomando analgésicos, significa que estuviste con dolor en algún momento del día. Espero que ahora estés mejor. Por favor, escucha a tu mamá.

Hasta aquí, supongo que me encantaría tomar un café contigo… tres meses a partir de ahora. Ya veremos. ¿Para entonces estarás drogado por los analgésicos? Mientras tanto es algo bueno que seamos amigos por correspondencia. Nunca he tenido uno, y siempre digo que uno debe probarlo todo al menos una vez. (De hecho no es así, pienso que eso es estúpido -algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a no ser probadas NUNCA).

Te sacaría del hospital pero no estoy de acuerdo en que debas dejarlo,

Kurt.

P. D.: yo no tengo una de esas cositas elegantes después de la firma. ¿Debo tener una?

-x-

 **Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 12:01**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Hubo algunos problemas con los puntos.

Kurt,

Planeé hacer el ridículo para que no te sintieras tan mal respecto a tus ligeros momentos de locura, debido a la falta de sueño.

Obviamente, es una mentira. Le pedí a mi hermano que lo leyera y me dijera si era estúpido. Arregló un par de errores tipográficos y cambió una coma.

¿Por qué mi familia me tortura de esta manera?

La cicatriz está en mi espalda baja. Digamos que podría pretender que he sido víctima de un cuartel de tráfico de órganos, pero que sobreviví milagrosamente para contar la historia. Eso me daría puntos "oscuros y misteriosos," ¿no? ¿Puedes adivinar qué tipo de cirugía tuve?

Lo que ocurrió ayer fue menor, pero las enfermeras parecen pensar que tengo la estructura de un caballo y fueron un poco generosas con los analgésicos. Si lo hubiera sabido, les habría dicho que lo omitieran completamente. En serio, estaba bien. Algunos puntos no estaban sujetados correctamente, entonces los rehicieron. El doctor dijo que todavía puedo ir a casa hoy, así que puedes estar seguro.

Oh Dios mío, ¡también he pensado siempre que ese dicho es estúpido! He encontrado un alma gemela, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Hay tantas cosas que la gente no debería probar!

 _"El acusado está acusado de robo de autos."_

 _"¡Sólo lo estaba probando por una vez, su señoría!"_

 _"Oh, bueno, en ese caso, todavía vas a la cárcel. Tienes la oportunidad de probar eso también por primera vez."_

¡La próxima vez que esté drogado con analgésicos, voy a escribir una canción acerca de ello!

Tuve una amiga por correspondencia cuando tenía trece, Marja. Era de Croacia. Creo que era genial. Nos escribíamos cada mes -era una cuestión escolar, todo el mundo en mi clase de Inglés tenía uno. Mayormente nos decíamos cosas respecto a nuestras formas de vida y cosas por el estilo. Temo admitir que prácticamente he olvidado por completo todo acerca de su vida en Croacia, pero esto de los amigos por correspondencia todavía es una cosa genial.

¿Te diste cuenta de cómo pasé por alto el asunto del sexo gratuito y como que pretendí que nunca sucedió?

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

P. D.: Es una firma automática; la tengo porque una vez olvidé firmar un e-mail a un profesor que sólo decía "Estimado Profesor Algo-Algo, ¿Sería posible permanecer después de su clase la próxima semana para discutir mi ensayo, dado que no puedo coincidir con sus horas de oficina debido a mi horario de trabajo?" Y él contestó "Estimado Sr. Anderson, Sí." Y luego adjuntó un documento con pautas de etiqueta para correos electrónicos. Creo que lo único peor de ser aleccionado acerca de reglas de etiqueta en la universidad, es ser aleccionado acerca de reglas que ya sabías pero que _olvidaste_. De todas maneras, este es mi e-mail de la escuela/trabajo. No tengo firma automática en mi correo personal. Haz lo que se sienta bien para ti, supongo.

-x-

 **Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 18:15**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** ¿Riñón?

Blaine,

Dime que no tienes problemas en los riñones, porque esos son DIFÍCILES de tratar, ¡y muy peligrosos!

Si estás teniendo problemas con los puntos, definitivamente deberías dejar que tu mamá empuje tomates en tu garganta.

Creo, por lo poco que he escuchado de ellos, que me conecto con tu familia en un nivel espiritual. ¡Dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte! Fueron unas muy buenas carcajadas las que conseguí.

¡Si escribes esa canción, asegúrate de dedicármela! Nunca he tenido a nadie que me dedique una canción, y creo que esa es una de las cosas que la gente debería experimentar al menos una vez en la vida. ¡Y no puedo creer que he pasado todo este tiempo sin preguntarte qué instrumento tocas! Yo toco un poquito de piano, y solía cantar para el coro de mi escuela (y ahora sobre todo lo guardo para la ducha y extrañas noches de karaoke). Aunque, dado que estás estudiando música, probablemente toques como 100 instrumentos diferentes. Y además cantes. Molesto.

¿Marja llegó a leer tus cartas drogado con analgésicos? Creo que las habría disfrutado inmensamente.

No lo hice hasta que lo mencionaste,

Kurt Hummel

Extraordinario en Moda, y Futuro Soberano de Todas Las Cosas Fabulosas.

Actualmente Estudiante de Parsons.

P. D.: ¿Qué tal eso?

P. P. D.: El Profesor Algo-Algo suena como un idiota pretencioso.

-x-

 **Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:28**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ME VOY A CASA

Kurt,

¡Estoy tan feliz que podría volar! Me voy a casa y mi novio se presentó para sorprenderme y se va a quedar para ayudarle a mi mamá con mis cuidados y cosas así, ¡y todo es tan perfecto! ¡Estaré en mi propia cama! ¡Estaré en mi propia recámara! ¡Y si juego bien mis cartas en realidad podría llegar a pasar un par de horas al día en el sofá o en el sillón del porche!

Resumen rápido, porque me tengo que ir en diez cuando el doctor regrese con los papeles para que los firme.

No tengo problemas de riñón, mi hermano, con suerte, **los tuvo** -tiempo pasado. Le di mi riñón extra -dicen que puedes vivir sólo con uno, así que está genial, no te preocupes ;P

Todo hasta ahora ha ido bien y los doctores parecen súper optimistas, respecto a ambos.

Toco el piano, la guitarra, el violín, la armónica, y un poco de violonchelo y contrabajo. También canto -solía ser el líder del coro a capella de mi vieja escuela. Siento mucho si te molesto, pero simplemente amo la música. Y te prometo dedicarte esa canción, ¡por supuesto que sí!

Estoy seguro que Marja lo habría disfrutado, pero los ordenadores portátiles de la época de mis trece años eran todavía una rara comodidad, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de escribirle mientras estaba en el hospital, drogado con analgésicos. Para cuando llegaba a la computadora de la escuela para escribirle, solía estar sobrio de nuevo. Sin embargo, mi hermano me asegura que era tan hilarante como lo soy ahora.

¡Ya llegó el doctor con los papeles!

Eeeck,

Blaine Anderson

Estudiante de 2do año – Licenciatura con Especialización en Música, NYU.

P. D.: Intimidante pero carismático. Para conservarse, diría yo.

P. P. D.: Definitivamente LO ERA.

-x-

 **Miércoles 15 de Noviembre de 2014, 20:14**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (b_d_anderson(∂)nyu. edu)

 **Asunto:** No subas ni bajes escaleras y tómatelo CON CALMA

Blaine,

¡Me alegra mucho escuchar que vas a casa, y estoy muy emocionado y feliz respecto a eso! Lamento mucho lo de los problemas de tu hermano, pero creo que lo bueno fue que estuviste listo para darle tu riñón extra. No siempre es tan sencillo encontrar uno compatible para esa clase de cosas, así que ambos son muy afortunados. Espero que los dos tengan una recuperación rápida y fácil, y sobre todo espero que el trasplante funcione para él.

Por supuesto que tocas la orquesta completa. Por supuesto. Bueno, al menos tendré a alguien experimentado escribiendo la primera canción dedicada a mi -no querría que fuera uno de esos arreglos flojos y realmente simples en la guitarra o algo. Debe ser explosiva y dramática, como yo (sin presiones).

Westerville y a capella es igual a Los Warblers. ¿En qué año los lideraste? ¡Puede que hayamos competido el uno contra el otro! Yo estuve en New Directions, y fuimos sus contrincantes en mi tercero y cuarto año (no voy a mentir, cruzamos caminos con dos solistas muy distintos y sólo uno de ellos era digno competidor -espero que tú seas el bueno, o ninguno en absoluto).

Mi papá jura que nunca se ha reído más duro que cuando me llevó al dentista cuando tenía seis años y me doparon realmente bien. Parece que tenemos otra cosa en común: hilaridad de niños drogados (también mi preocupación se eleva, ¡¿exactamente qué tan seguido estuviste drogado con analgésicos cuando eras niño?!).

Ten un buen viaje a casa,

Kurt Hummel

Extraordinario en Moda, y Futuro Soberano de Todas Las Cosas Fabulosas.

Actualmente Estudiante de Parsons.

* * *

 **(1)** **Kindle:** lector de libros electrónicos (e-books), un dispositivo portátil que permite comprar, almacenar y leer libros digitalizados, creado por la tienda virtual Amazon. com.

 **(2) Escoliosis:** desviación de la columna vertebral, que resulta curvada en forma de "S" o de "C". Generalmente se clasifica en congénita (causada por anomalías vertebrales presentes al nacer), idiopática (de causa desconocida, sub-clasificada a su vez como infantil, juvenil, adolescente o adulto según la fecha de inicio se produjo) o neuromuscular (habiéndose desarrollado como síntoma secundario de otra enfermedad espina bífida, parálisis cerebral, atrofia muscular espinal o un trauma físico). La escoliosis afecta a aproximadamente 7 millones de personas en los Estados Unidos.

 **(3)** **Vintage:** término empleado para referirse a objetos o accesorios con cierta edad, que no pueden aun catalogarse como antigüedades, y que, como los buenos vinos, se considera que han mejorado o se han revalorizado con el paso del tiempo. Se utiliza para designar instrumentos musicales, automóviles, libros, fotografías, y, más recientemente, prendas o accesorios de vestir, además de videoconsolas y videojuegos.

* * *

N/T: Nueva traducción :D Espero les guste y sólamente les quiero pedir que sean pacientes con las actualizaciones. El trabajo me absorbe casi por completo pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? Es Klaine, y mientras haya gente que quiera leer, aquí me tendrán. Y bueno, a los que están en espera de la tercera parte de WMUI, no crean que me he olvidado... al contrario, sigue muy presente y cuando menos lo imaginen, les daré la sorpresa.

Aprovecho este momento también para desearles a todos lo mejor de lo mejor para este año que está por iniciar. ¡Abrazos!

¡Hasta la próxima!

¡xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jueves 16 de Noviembre de 2014, 09:19**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Hogar Dulce Hogar

Querido Kurt,

No puedes imaginar qué alivio es estar en casa. Mi mamá todavía se niega a dejarme salir de la cama (he negociado derechos de baño, por supuesto, pero eso es todo), pero ahora tengo una televisión adecuada en la que puedo volver a ver Gilmore Girls, ¿y mencioné al novio? ¡Gracias a Dios! Él compensa tan bellamente a mi agobiante madre porque al menos ¡él no me trata como un inválido! ¡Whoohoo!

Por supuesto que todavía es un poco frustrante, porque no estoy acostumbrado a permanecer quieto tanto tiempo, y todo este asunto en realidad está empezando a darme insomnio. Pero incluso voy a admitir que esta es la mejor manera de asegurarse que todo va bien con la curación, y mientras más rápido sane, más rápido regresaré a NY. Y supongo que puedo entender por qué mi mamá actuaría así -no es como si ella hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades para mimarme desde que me mudé a la universidad, y también extraño eso, ya sabes. Mi papá podría no ser tan verbal como ella acerca de esto, pero puedo decirte que está más feliz ahora que estoy aquí por un tiempo.

¡Desearía poder tocar toda la orquesta! De cualquier manera, quédate tranquilo que tu canción desbordará drama y un buen toque a la antigua. Y tampoco la querría de ninguna otra manera.

Canté como solista principal en 2011, y compartí el liderazgo con otro chico en 2012, y volví a cantar como principal en 2013. Empatamos con New Directions en 2011, en las Seccionales, pero ustedes ganaron en buena ley en las Regionales; y también en las Seccionales de 2012. En el 2013, sin embargo, no fuimos contra ustedes. Espero ser el bueno -tengo cabello oscuro y me han dicho que hago caras extrañas cuando canto. Debo admitir que sólo recuerdo a una chica bajita con una voz fenomenal, a la bailarina rubia y al bailarín asiático, y a ese tipo gigante que en realidad no podía bailar.

Con tanto en común estoy empezando a pensar que el destino nos reunió para ser los perfectos amigos por correspondencia.

No te puedo dar un número específico de veces que fui hospitalizado o puesto bajo anestesia, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, soy súper sano, incluso sin mi riñón de repuesto.

¿Te das cuenta que mi humor ha mejorado exponencialmente?,

Blaine

(Sin cosa elegante después de la firma porque este es mi correo personal)

-x-

 **Jueves 16 de Noviembre de 2014, 12:59**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¡Eres el bueno!

Blaine,

¡No puedo creer que realmente compitiéramos el uno contra el otro! ¡2012 fue mi último año! Quedé estupefacto cuando me di cuenta que ustedes le habían dado a ese tipo con cara de suricato una canción completa (y el hecho de que ese chico sin talento tuviera un solo, únicamente me puso aún mas enfurecido contra nuestro maestro, quien se negó a darme un solo o incluso a reconocer mi existencia después de tres años de inquebrantable lealtad a New Directions -no te culpo por no recordar a ninguno de nosotros, ya que éramos accesorios en el show de Rachel). Su segundo solista tenía una voz muy nasal e infantil, y era muy tosco con sus movimientos de baile. Debieron haberse quedado contigo. Si mal no recuerdo, tenías carisma natural, y tus caras eran extrañas, pero simpáticas y un tanto encantadoras. (¡Esto es una locura! No puedo creer que estoy a punto de decir un cliché pero: ¡QUÉ PEQUEÑO ES EL MUNDO!).

Definitivamente deberías darle oportunidad a tu mamá. Yo sé que cada vez que voy a casa, mi papá y mi madrastra siguen quejándose y quejándose acerca de mí y de lo "flaco" que estoy. Lo cual no estoy, pero bien podría dejarlos hacerlo. Dios sabe que los extraño cada día. Nueva York no era tan difícil, porque era la misma zona horaria, así que siempre podía llamarles por Skype y cocinar la cena juntos o algo. Pero cuando vine a Paris, el primer mes fue horrible -no podíamos hacer que nuestros horarios coincidieran y pasé días sin hablar con ellos. Con el tiempo desarrollé un terrible caso de insomnio, y empecé a hablar con ellos antes de su hora de cenar (media noche aquí o algo así).

Gilmore Girls. ¿Jess, Dean o Logan? Es una prueba.

¿El que te estés recuperando tan bien, significa que ya no estarás drogado por los analgésicos? (Estoy tratando de creerte cuando me dices que eres sano, pero es como si estuvieras diciendo que sí con las palabras, pero negando con la cabeza).

Mi compañero de habitación se está cortando las uñas de los pies justo frente a mí, en su cama sin hacer, y no creo que vaya a recogerlas y a tirarlas,

Kurt Hummel

Extraordinario en Moda, y Futuro Soberano de Todas Las Cosas Fabulosas.

Actualmente Estudiante de Parsons.

-x-

 **Viernes 17 de Noviembre de 2014, 20:42**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¿Hola?

Hola,

No es que tengas que responder inmediatamente a cada e-mail que te envío, o hacerlo en absoluto. Pero estoy un poquito preocupado. ¿Pasó algo? ¿O dije algo estúpido? ¿El cara de suricato es en realidad tu novio y tu amor de la secundaria?

Por favor que sea algo que dije.

Sólo déjame saber si estás bien,

Kurt

-x-

 **Sábado 18 de Noviembre de 2014, 21:36**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Mi vida podría ser una película en este momento

Querido Kurt,

Lamento haberte preocupado. Simplemente debí enviarte un rápido e-mail diciéndote que estaba bien, pero por lo demás ocupado.

Sin embargo, la verdad es que no estoy completamente bien.

Es curioso que menciones a Sebastian (cara de suricato) en este momento de mi vida porque sólo sirve para demostrar que nunca debería tener permitido escoger a mis propios novios. Para cuando nos viste en escena, Sebastian recién había terminado conmigo, porque, y cito textualmente "Tengo el solo, así que... ya sabes... lo que sea."

Por supuesto, eso es poca cosa comparado con lo que pasó el jueves.

Yo había tomado una siesta y desperté con la necesidad de orinar. Pero porque estaba muy aturdido por el sueño y por algunos medicamentos, pensé que sería mejor si alguien me ayudaba a salir de la cama, y como tal, le solicité a mi novio que me ayudara a llegar al baño, y simplemente enloqueció. ¡Como totalmente y a gran escala! Sólo empezó una y otra vez a decirme que no podía estar con alguien así de necesitado, que no podía pasar su vida cuidándome, que no entendía mi necesidad de estar siempre juntos... Basta con decir que terminó conmigo y salió huyendo por esa puerta (y mi familia, quien apenas lo había conocido por primera vez, tuvo que atestiguar el espectáculo también).

Ahora, por supuesto yo podría haberme quedado callado, asimilarlo y luego calmadamente hacer como si nada y decirle que estaba lleno de mierda vía correo electrónico o mensaje de texto, pero noooo. Blaine Anderson tenía que ir tras él para lanzarle un par de zapatos deportivos a la cabeza, y proceder a rasgar sus suturas abiertas.

Soy tan estúpido, Kurt...

No te preocupes, me cosieron de nuevo, y sólo me torcí la muñeca cuando caí al suelo gritando de dolor. Ni siquiera pasé la noche en el hospital, aunque después de eso, mi madre podría no volver a dejarme salir de la casa otra vez.

Siento que debo dejar muy en claro que no soy necesitado, ni que necesito que cuide de mí, ni que estemos todo el tiempo juntos, ya sabes. Lo que había sucedido era que antes de venir a casa de la cirugía, le pregunté si me podía quedar con él en su apartamento por un tiempo hasta que pudiera encontrar uno nuevo. Pensé que, dado que habíamos estado juntos por un año, y que él sabía que no me agradaba mi lugar de residencia en absoluto, era una petición razonable. Ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo mudarme con él -sería solo por un par de semanas, ya sabes. Y dijo que lo pensaría, y eso fue todo.

Ahora, admitiré que soy un hombre muy romántico e incluso podría ser exactamente lo contrario a una persona con pánico al compromiso -a diferencia de él, al parecer- pero conozco el límite entre esas cosas y ser necesitado/agobiante/dependiente, y dejé de cruzar esa línea después de la secundaria.

Y lo que más me molesta es que, después de toda la mierda que tiró durante el año que estuvimos juntos, que fue mucha, haya sido él quien terminara conmigo. ¡Siento como si me hubiera quitado el derecho absoluto de hacer eso!

Ni siquiera estoy triste. Sólo enojado y frustrado. Y ahora mi mejor amigo me va a decir que me lo dijo como un millón de veces.

Ignora este correo y responderé a tu último de manera apropiada en un par de horas,

Blaine

-x-

 **Sábado 18 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:02**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¡No voy a ignorarlo!

Oh Dios mío, Blaine, ¡siento mucho lo que te sucedió!

Digo, sé que siempre hay dos lados en cada historia y blah blah blah, pero te conozco (bueno, algo así) y no soy nada más que leal, así que simplemente seguiré adelante y lo diré: ese tipo fue un imbécil contigo. Y estoy de acuerdo en que te merecías la oportunidad de ser el que terminara con la relación.

Sé que eres estudiante de música, así que probablemente eres todo un hipster pretencioso con el tipo de música que escuchas, pero seguiré adelante y te aconsejaré que escuches las siguientes cinco canciones en modo de repetición en el próximo par de días:

Número uno: La señorita Beyoncé Knowles con la atemporal "Me, Myself and I." No puedo enfatizar la importancia de esta canción cuando estas lidiando con una ruptura, o incluso cuando estas creciendo y forjando tu propio carácter. Su fuerza es tan inspiradora.

Número dos: También de Beyoncé (tal vez debas simplemente escuchar toda su discografía y acabar de una vez), "Best Thing I Never Had" ("Lo mejor que jamás tuve"). Ahora, entiendo que tú realmente lo tuviste y él te tuvo, pero sólo agrega "por más tiempo que yo" y estás listo.

Número tres: De la que casi-se-ha-ido-pero-mira-ha-regresado-pero-no-realmente Christina Aguilera tenemos la poderosa, valiente y autoafirmativa canción "Fighter."

Número cuatro: Quizás la canción post-ruptura más famosa y fabulosa del mundo, no podríamos ignorar el clásico de Gloria Gaynor "I Will Survive" (y no podría entenderlo si los gustos de ustedes, estudiantes snobs de música, preferirían uno de aquellos covers melosos y deprimentes sobre la versión original -el poder está en el ritmo, en la voz y... bueno, en el estilo).

Número cinco: Sólo para agregar un poco de testosterona a la mezcla (pero no mucha, porque de otra manera puede sacudir al sistema), tenemos "What Comes Around/Goes Around" de Justin Timberlake.

En cuanto a tu mejor amigo. Si de verdad él ya te lo había dicho, entonces, bueno... es su derecho.

Los hombres son unos cerdos,

Kurt Hummel

(Ahora me siento un idiota manteniendo mi firma en mi correo electrónico personal, cuando tú no tienes una).

-x-

 **Sábado 18 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:25**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¿No deberías estar durmiendo a estas alturas?

Hey Kurt,

Muchas gracias por el apoyo -especialmente teniendo en cuenta que apenas me conoces, y que por todo lo que sabes, yo podría ser el idiota en la relación. Sin embargo no lo soy. Digo, se necesitan dos para bailar un tango, y tengo mis defectos y he cometido mis errores, pero el más grande fue pensar que teníamos un futuro juntos y luchar por ello. Debí dejarlo ir hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes. Él sería más feliz, yo sería más feliz... Por desgracia, es lo que es.

Una vez dicho esto, me molesta la implicación de que soy un hipster, o pretencioso o cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Te dejaré saber que cuando tenía trece años escribí una apasionada propuesta de matrimonio para el señor Timberlake y a veces todavía me la tomo en serio. Como con su nuevo álbum. Ugh... él es simplemente el más hermoso.

De todos modos, la selección era perfecta, y puedes estar seguro de que es definitivamente parte de mi ligeramente más extensa lista de reproducción post-ruptura. ¡Y por supuesto que escucho la original I Will Survive! ¡Es una blasfemia asumir lo contrario!

El mejor amigo viene especialmente de Nueva York mañana para un día de películas, música y comida chatarra. Veremos si ejerce su derecho, pero como que espero que no. Lo amo, no quiero darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Si cierro los ojos y medito, creo que puedo recordar quién podrías ser de la primera y segunda actuación del coro. Suponiendo que no eras el del mohicano, ¿eras el alto, delgado, con cabello castaño, buen bailarín y realmente pálido? Las luces eran tan brillantes que simplemente rebotaban contra ti. :P

(¡Gilmore Girls!) Es un empate entre Dean y Logan,

Blaine

P. D.: Si es verdad y se siente correcto, ¿por qué no? No dejes de lado algo que te gusta sólo porque yo no lo tengo.

-x-

 **Sábado 18 de Noviembre de 2014, 22:51**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Te dije que tenía insomnio.

Blaine,

Puede que no haya estado en mi sano juicio la otra noche, pero fue porque estaba escribiendo ensayos, así como trasnochándome. Ambas cosas pueden derrotar mi cordura, pero cada una por separado está bien. No, pero en serio, como he dicho, cuando llegué a París desarrollé insomnio. Está bien, porque nunca tengo clases por la mañana y mi compañero de habitación duerme como un tronco y nunca se queja de mí riéndome en las primeras horas de la madrugada, mientras veo en exceso Project Runway y los diseños son horrendos. Y luego simplemente puedo dormir hasta tarde en la mañana.

Creo que fue una mezcla de nostalgia y París no siendo todo lo que yo esperaba que fuera, y entonces no pude quitármelo de encima.

Además, me da algo de miedo quedarme dormido antes que mi compañero de cuarto. Él únicamente lleva chanclas (en París, ¡donde está tan cerca de nevar ahora mismo!) y teje demasiado. No puedo confiar en alguien así.

¿También tienes una lista de reproducción post-ruptura? Soy adicto a la mía a pesar de que sólo he roto con alguien dos veces en mi vida y las dos veces fueron ridículamente pacíficas. La verdad es que me encanta el empoderamiento en esas canciones, y seré maldecido antes de privarme de ellas sólo porque los hombres de mi vida no son unos completos cerdos. Sé que están ahí afuera y estoy practicando.

También estoy muy contento de escuchar que no eres un idiota pretencioso. Una vez salí con un estudiante de cine (un par de citas no cuentan como una ruptura) y era la persona más desagradable que jamás había conocido. Me refiero a que la primera cita fue un poco sexy con todo su "conozco a muchos directores y películas y David Lynch es mi alma gemela, blah blah blah," pero para la segunda cita ya no podía soportarlo más. Estuvo insultando Breakfast at Tiffany's. BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S. Esa película es una institución. Pude sobrellevar que hablara mal de "Diario de una Pasión," porque dejando el romance de lado, digo... yo sé que no es la mayor obra maestra del cine, pero nadie puede insultar a Audrey JAMÁS.

De todos modos, me alegro de que no seas como él (en lo que a la música concierne). Y, además, era como que él no podía hablar de otra cosa más que de películas (lo cual, hemos establecido que tú puedes), solo que se pone aburrido después de un tiempo.

Oh, ¿te estás burlando de mi tez? Dime, Blaine, ¿todavía usas todo un tarro de gel en la cabeza, o fue sólo para cegar a los jueces con las luces reflejándose en tu casco de gel para que no pudieran ver tus caras extrañas? (Sigues usando emoticonos, y sigo tratando de ignorarlos, pensando que podría ser simplemente un error de tipeo. Pero no lo es, ¿cierto?)

Buena opción diplomática,

K. H.

(¿Qué tal así? Ya sabes... ¿simple pero un poco misterioso?)

-x-

 **Sábado 18 de Noviembre de 2014, 23:30**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Ryan Gosling, por sí mismo, es una obra maestra del cine

Kurt,

¿Tal vez sólo necesitas empezar a reordenar tu patrón de sueño? En serio, no puede ser saludable quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde. ¿Estás teniendo las ocho horas recomendadas de sueño? ¿Tengo que preocuparme demasiado por ti? También puedo, ya sabes. Soy excelente en ello.

Nunca confíes en alguien que lleva chanclas en cualquier lugar excepto en una piscina o una playa. Sin embargo, ¿no se despierta antes de que tú lo hagas? ¿No estás dándole la oportunidad de asesinarte mientras duermes con la soga que tan claramente está tejiendo para ese efecto por la mañana?

Mi (futuro ex) compañero de habitación también usa chanclas muy a menudo (a veces varía con los zapatos deportivos más feos del mundo) y no se puede confiar él. Se come todo. Y me refiero, especialmente a todo lo que compro para mi propio consumo y que etiqueto como tal. Lo odio. Lo detesto con el poder de mil soles. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. A veces sueño en asistir a su funeral llorando lágrimas de felicidad, y luego lloro lágrimas de tristeza cuando me despierto y no es verdad.

Si lo deseas, si alguna vez nos conocemos, puedo romper contigo de una manera muy dramática y horrible, sólo para que puedas salir con una canción y reconozcas el verdadero potencial y el poder dentro de ti.

Te prometo que no soy para nada como esa horrible persona. Amo a Audrey Hepburn. Me encanta El Diario de una Pasión -y casi cualquier cosa protagonizada por Ryan Gosling, en verdad- y realmente me disgusta Mulholland Drive. Respeto los diferentes gustos, pero esa película simplemente no tiene un punto de sentido. Y las otras dos tienen tanto sentido que mi corazón canta cada vez que las veo. Especialmente cuando Ryan se quita la camisa.

Nunca has visto mi cabello sin gel. Es muy rizado y horrible y ridículo.

Los emoticonos son lindos y tratan de indicarte que sólo estoy jugando bromas y no hablo en serio. Como en el hecho de que no estaba realmente burlándome de tu tez. Creo que es linda.

En realidad, nunca entendí todo el encanto de chico malo de Jess,

Blaine

(Como que me gusta, no voy a mentir)

-x-

 **Sábado 18 de Noviembre de 2014, 23:43**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Me voy a la cama después de este

Blaine,

Mi horario actual de sueño funciona bien. No necesito reajustar nada. De esta manera, cuando vuelva a NY, no tendré descompensación horaria.

Ahora bien, no había considerado eso. Pero ha pasado un tiempo y no ha intentado matarme. Además, su tejido se ve algo así como una chaqueta de punto realmente fea. Estaré bien.

Hablas peor de tu ex-compañero de piso que del tipo que te acaba de dejar (¡mientras estabas inválido!) Realmente odias al chico, ¿no es así?

¡Esa es la mejor oferta que nadie me ha hecho jamás! ¡Podría abrazarte ahora mismo! ¡SÍ, POR FAVOR! Pero tengo que ser yo el que haga la ruptura (sin ofender). Sólo llévame a un restaurante y luego confiesa que me engañas (después de que te enfrento, por supuesto) y ruega por mi perdón, y luego déjame lanzarte una bebida en la cara y gritarte groserías antes de salir. ¡Eso sería genial!

También me gusta cuando Ryan se quita la camisa, pero lo admito, soy un romántico de corazón. Prefiero cuando su camisa está toda mojada y transparente y se pueden ver sus bíceps flexionados mientras sostiene a Rachel McAdams y la besa bajo la lluvia (es tan romántico) y desearía que fuera mi vida (menos la parte del Alzheimer, claro).

¿ENTONCES TODAVÍA USAS GEL?

No, simplemente no. Quiero decir, soy lindo, pero sin emoticonos.

Dean lo tenía en la cantidad justa también (las chaquetas de cuero son tan sexys para mí como la cosa del chico malo), ¿por qué traer a Jess? Ugh. Y entonces arruinaron a Dean con todo el asunto del estúpido matrimonio y el engaño a su esposa. Pero luego Logan era como... tan sofisticado, y al mismo tiempo tan dulce, pero también un poco... ya sabes, interesante en esa forma imperfecta, lo que sea. Voy a parar antes de que te escriba un libro sobre Gilmore Girls.

En ese caso,

K. H.

-x-

 **Sábado 18 de Noviembre de 2014, 23:45**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Acabo de ver el primero beso de Rory y Deeeeeaaaaaaaaan! :3

Hey Kurt,

¡El último del día para mí también!

Bueno, no estoy seguro de que la descompensación horaria funcione de esa manera, pero si eres optimista... supongo que está bien. Pero además, reducir todo ese precioso sol de la mañana, tampoco te va a ayudar, Casper (pondría un emoticono aquí, para que supieras que sólo estoy bromeando, pero he oído que no te gustan).

Escucha, he reducido el gel, lo juro, pero todavía lo utilizo. El cabello no está pegado a la cabeza como solía estar, y estoy aprendiendo a aceptar los rizos, pero simplemente no puedo renunciar por completo, de lo contrario voy a convertirme en medusa o algo, ya sabes. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo.

El futuro ex compañero de piso una vez comió todo un frasco de mayonesa. A cucharadas. El frasco era mío, y también lo fue el vómito cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Puedo absolutamente hacer eso por ti, pero tendrá que ser en verano, para que no consiga un resfriado por la bebida en la cara -y tal vez si pudiera ser algo así como un buen whisky o, ya sabes, un buen cóctel, te lo agradecería. Me encantan las piñas coladas.

Además, ya no soy un inválido. ¡Incluso ahora mi madre me permite pasear por la casa!

Oh sí. Esa parte del romance. También la conozco bien. Sueño con ella a menudo. Luego, lloro lágrimas de felicidad también.

A pesar de la evidencia de lo contrario, no soy realmente tan superficial,

Blaine

(¿Por casualidad has notado que eres adicto a los paréntesis y que tu adicción se me está contagiando?)

-x-

 **Domingo 19 de Noviembre de 2014, 13:25**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** (No soy adicto, está completamente bajo control)

Bonjour Blaine,

Espero que hoy te encuentres bien. ¿Cómo van los paseos alrededor de la casa?

Te puedo perdonar por lo de Casper, porque Casper era adorable y uno de mis héroes de la infancia (y antes de que digas nada, sí, era porque me veía reflejado en él, cállate).

Supongo que un poco de producto no le hace daño a nadie (por el contrario, por lo general ayuda mucho), pero voy a tener que verlo por mí mismo una vez que regrese. Si todavía es un abuso ridículo de producto te ruego me dejes ayudarte a encontrar los productos y el estilo apropiados.

Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Quién demonios se come todo un frasco de mayonesa?

Acabo de darme cuenta de que esto se está volviendo una amistad muy desequilibrada. Has corregido mi ensayo, prometiste escribirme una canción mientras estés drogado con analgésicos, ¿y ahora también has accedido a dejarme romper contigo en un espectáculo público? Me parece que voy a conservarte.

Creo que todo el mundo es un tanto superficial después de una ruptura, Blaine, lo tienes permitido. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás respecto a eso?

El primero beso de Dean y Rory fue mi fantasía del primer beso durante años,

K. H.

(¿Te refieres a la misma manera en que eres adicto a las oraciones cortas y "ya sabes"?)

-x-

 **Domingo 19 de Noviembre de 2014, 15:53**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¿Lo soy? ¡Mierda, no me había dado cuenta!

BONJOUR KURT,

¡Hola! ¡Estoy estupendo! Desayuné en el comedor, y luego me fui a dar un agradable paseo por la casa, y luego me quedé en la sala de estar con mi hermano, que consiguió ser dado de alta del hospital con una respuesta muy positiva, y jugamos Monopoly y gané (él es frívolo en sus gastos, sin ningún concepto de un juego largo. (¿ves? Ugh.)), y luego comí el almuerzo, de nuevo en el comedor con todos los demás, y ahora estoy de vuelta en la cama, pero en cualquier momento Wes, el mejor amigo, va a venir ¡y todo estará bien! (Esa fue una frase condenadamente larga, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando).

Casper es adorable. Debes haber sido adorable. Me estoy imaginando a un lindo y pequeño Kurt con el cabello perfecto y la nariz presionada contra la pantalla del televisor, ansioso de sentirse aceptado en un mundo de piel bronceada.

No hago ninguna promesa de dejarte tocar mi cabello, porque la última vez que lo comprobé, a pesar de que realmente no lo comprobé, todavía estabas estudiando diseño de moda y no peluquería, ya sabes (¡Lo soy!). Como sea, recuerdo que tenías cabello bonito, así que voy a escucharte y luego ya veremos.

¿Entiendes ahora por qué quería dejar esa casa, incluso si eso significaba quedarme con el novio durante un par de semanas hasta que me las arreglara para encontrar un nuevo hogar? No podía hacer frente a la perspectiva de otro año teniendo que compartir una casa con ese psicópata. Dicho esto, es oficialmente mi **ex** -compañero de piso porque mis padres han tenido piedad de mí y me dejaron ir a buscar otro lugar para vivir y ellos cubrirán el alquiler adicional hasta que encuentre un nuevo compañero de cuarto. No tienes amigos en la industria de la moda que necesiten un lugar para vivir y que no coman mayonesa de otras personas a cucharadas, ¿verdad?

¡Oh! ¡Acerca de la canción! Eso me recuerda, ya tengo la letra, porque, ya sabes... ruptura y lanzarle zapatillas deportivas en la cabeza y caer sobre mi trasero. Eso requiere una cantidad significativa de analgésicos. Pero todavía estoy trabajando en la melodía -tengo los fundamentos, pero hasta ahora sólo en el piano, porque es un poco difícil tocar cualquier otra cosa sin hacerme un poco de daño, sólo un poquito. Wes llega esta tarde y pediré su ayuda con la canción (él también fue un Warbler).

Creo que estoy mejor de lo que pensé que estaría. Un poco triste de ver una gran cantidad de esfuerzo irse por el desagüe, ya sabes, pero también un poco aliviado. Temo admitir que en este punto me iba a quedar con él más que nada por un equivocado orgullo que por amor. Creo que dejé de amarlo hace mucho tiempo, en realidad. Quizás. No sé... ¿a quién le importa?

¿El primer beso estuvo a la altura de las expectativas?,

Blaine

-x-

 **Domingo 19 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:39**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¡Fue súper lindo!

¡Hola tú!

Ese correo iba tan alegre y luego terminó con una nota agridulce, siento haber traído a colación el tema, si te molesta. Pero también, "ya sabes", en caso de que quieras hablar con alguien que no te dirá "te lo dije," como este tal Wes, puedes hacerlo.

De todos modos, estoy tan feliz de que te estés recuperando tan bien, tal vez en dos días estarás caminando alrededor de la manzana, ¿eh? Y dile a Wes hola de mi parte, aunque no lo conozca y él no me conozca.

Sobre tus problemas de vivienda, ¿tiene que ser un amigo de la industria de la moda? Porque tengo una buena amiga mía, de la secundaria, que se está mudando con su novio, y se enamoraron de un encantador apartamento (o al menos eso me dice ella), pero tiene un dormitorio adicional y la única manera en que podrían permitírselo sería con una persona extra (y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ellos van a alquilarlo y a buscar desesperadamente a alguien que aparezca mágicamente antes de que la renta se venza el próximo mes). Ella tambbién va a la Universidad de Nueva York, así que no puede estar muy lejos de tu campus y te prometo que son personas maravillosas, y han estado saliendo durante toda la vida, y casi nunca pelean, y son muy sensibles respecto a las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y cosas como esa. ¡Nunca te sentirías como un tercero en discordia! Así que, si lo deseas, su correo electrónico es tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com, y te prometo que estaría encantada si te comunicas con ella.

No puedo creer que en realidad estés escribiendo la canción. ¡Cada vez que pienso en ello no puedo dejar de reír! Mis mejillas se van a caer de reír/sonreír mucho, ¡y luego ya no seré lindo nunca más!

Entiendo la dificultad de dejar ir algo en lo que trabajaste muy duro, a pesar de saber que ya no lo quieres más. Antes de Parsons hice una audición para NYADA -no lo logré en el primer intento, pero insistí tanto que me dieron oportunidad de una segunda audición y lo conseguí. Pasé por todo el semestre antes de ser capaz de admitir que no lo estaba disfrutando. Renuncié, y apliqué para Parsons, y aquí estoy. No es un corazón roto, pero tuve que tirar la toalla en algo que había significado mucho para mí. No estaba exactamente desconsolado o devastado, estaba decepcionado. ¿Es eso lo que sientes por el ex?

Mi primer beso NO cumplió con las expectativas las tres veces que los tuve. Técnicamente, mi primer beso fue con una chica, cuando estaba tratando de demostrarme a mí mismo y a mi papá que era hetero, y no cuenta porque fue con una chica y hubo cero sentimientos detrás de él y fue raro (No soy hetero, nunca lo fui, y desprecio esa semana inmensamente). Mi segundo beso fue una historia de terror con un acosador homófobo en el clóset, que agarró mi cara y me forzó antes de que pudiera apartarlo -por lo que no cuenta porque no fue consensual y fue repugnante. Mi tercer primer beso fue en el cine en una primera cita, y no tengo excusas de por qué no cuenta, pero como que tenía muchas ganas de ver la película y el chico no dejaba de tratar de besuquearme.

¿Quid pro quo?,

K. H.

xoxoxoxo

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 13:03**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Wes dijo hola de vuelta

Kurt,

Gracias, eres tan dulce por decir eso. Me gusta mucho esta nueva amistad que encontré por accidente, ¿ya sabes? En realidad entendiste exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir -estoy decepcionado de que terminó y que tanto esfuerzo se haya desperdiciado, pero también estoy aliviado de que haya acabado. Y si tus mejillas caen y te vuelves súper feo, estudiaré prótesis y te haré mejillas de prótesis para que puedas ser lindo de nuevo.

El día con Wes estuvo bastante bueno, y no dijo "te lo dije." Sólo me miró como si fuera a decirlo, pero luego no lo hizo. En su lugar, echó pestes conmigo. Vimos mucha televisión y comimos un poco de comida chatarra. Tuvo que irse porque todavía tiene clases y "animar al mejor amigo herido después de la ruptura" no es exactamente una excusa razonable para faltar a la escuela, ¡pero el día me puso en un mejor estado de ánimo!

¿Qué quieres decir con que entraste en NYADA? Pensé que habías dicho que sólo cantabas los coros, y en la ducha y esas cosas. Digo, es muy difícil entrar a NYADA. ¡Enormes felicitaciones por eso! ¡Tal vez debería escribirnos un dúo!

No me jodas, esos fueron algunos pésimos primeros besos. Mi primer beso estuvo bien, supongo. Tenía dieciséis años, Sebastian era encantador (aunque en realidad era adulón), seguro (es decir, arrogante) y un buen seductor (manipulador, quiero decir). Si no hubiera sido con Sebastián estaría más encariñado con ello, a decir verdad. De hecho, es una de esas historias cursis, donde me llevó a la parte trasera de la biblioteca y fingió estar buscando un libro y luego simplemente lo hizo. Y así comenzó nuestra tórrida historia de amor, misma que me dejó hastiado y amargado (estoy bromeando, no lo hizo, todavía creo en el poder y la magia del amor y esas cosas).

VOY A MANDARLE UN CORREO ELECTRÓNICO A TU AMIGA AHORA MISMO, GRACIAS, ERES UN SALVA VIDAS.

Has pagado tus deudas en nuestra amistad,

Blaine

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 13:03**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com

 **Asunto:** Apartamento para Compartir

Hola,

Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y nuestro amigo en común Kurt Hummel me dijo que estás buscando a alguien para compartir un apartamento. Si todavía no has encontrado a la persona adecuada, me gustaría presentar una solicitud.

Soy bastante ordenado, no dejo ropa sucia tirada por allí, me gusta cocinar (aunque, una advertencia justa, algunos de mis experimentos no son tan buenos), y no me quedo, ni me despierto a deshoras. Tengo una pantalla plana, que la mayoría de la gente parece pensar que está bastante genial, y un sistema de audio de la más alta gama, que estaría más que feliz de traer conmigo, entre otras cosas.

Las desventajas son que me estoy especializando en música, por lo que junto conmigo vendría un puñado de instrumentos que probablemente tocaría a menudo, y canto, y tengo la necesidad de practicar todos los días. También soy una de esas personas con tendencia a ver programas de televisión de forma excesiva, de vez en cuando, pero no me importa la compañía o sugerencias para nuevos espectáculos.

Por el momento no estoy en NY porque he tenido que volver a casa (Ohio) por un periodo corto de tiempo a causa de una cirugía menor, pero estaré de vuelta al final de la próxima semana, a más tardar -esperemos que mucho antes. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo en compartir el apartamento, estaré más que feliz de compartir los gastos de alquiler de este mes, o tal vez incluso el depósito, si tienen que pagar uno.

¡También voy a la Universidad de Nueva York, por cierto!

Déjame saber si estás interesada en compartir el apartamento y, si es así, envíame un par de fotos del lugar y la información con respecto a la dirección y al alquiler, para que yo también pueda tomar una decisión informada.

Sinceramente,

Blaine Anderson

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 13:45**

 **De:** Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** RE: Apartamento para Compartir

 **Archivos adjuntos:** Info. pdf; apart-fotos. zip

¡Hola!

Soy Tina, ¡pero es probable que ya lo sepas! Estoy tan contenta de que Kurt te diera mi contacto. Por ahora suenas bastante agradable, pero voy a tener que darle seguimiento y pedirle a Kurt los detalles sucios ;P

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Un especialista en música suena perfecto ahora mismo! Mi novio Mike es estudiante de danza en Julliard. Yo todavía no he elegido ninguna especialización, pero también tengo pasión por la música y la actuación -a pesar de que estoy descubriendo poco a poco la maravilla de la literatura, por lo que también he estado dándole vueltas a la idea de Especialización en Literatura. Por otro lado creo que Estudios de la Mujer también podría ser muy bueno, ¿verdad?

De todos modos, puedes revisar las cosas por ti mismo, pero el apartamento está en el lugar perfecto, y es increíble y perfecto y jamás quiero vivir en otro sitio. Mike y yo firmamos el viernes pasado, pero no podemos mudarnos hasta la próxima semana, así que espero que estés de vuelta para entonces. Suponiendo que digas que sí y que Kurt diga que eres genial.

Espero que, por lo que sea que hayas tenido una cirugía, te estés recuperando bien.

Abrazo,

Tina

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 13:49**

 **De:** Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Blaine Anderson

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estás desde la semana pasada?

Háblame de Blaine, ¿Me va a gustar vivir con él? ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces?

Contéstame lo antes posible.

Xoxo

Tinaa

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 14:13**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Blaine es el más dulce

Hasta el momento…

Admitiré que no lo he visto en persona, y no lo conozco de mucho tiempo. Él me envió accidentalmente un correo electrónico que estaba destinado para un profesor y en ese momento yo estaba en lo alto del insomnio y fuera de mi sano juicio -así que, naturalmente, le contesté como si te estuviera respondiendo a ti o a Rachel o lo que sea, y de alguna manera milagrosa, entablamos algún tipo de amistad por correspondencia.

Pero en serio, Tina, consérvenlo. Esto es lo que necesitas saber: Cuando le dije que me desvelaría toda la noche con un ensayo, se ofreció a revisarlo (y lo hizo, y me salvó la vida) después de "conocerme" por menos de un día. Actualmente está trabajando en la letra de una canción dedicada a mí sobre cómo probar todo al menos una vez, es una forma estúpida de vida. Él me prometió que me dejaría romper con él en público con todo el espectáculo y estilo una vez que esté de vuelta, para que pueda decir que he tenido un rompimiento dramático en mi vida.

Además, se está recuperando de una cirugía muy desinteresada (pregúntale al respecto, porque no sé si eso es una cosa privada para él o no) y su novio acaba de romper con él de la manera más desagradable posible (no le digas que te dije porque estoy bastante seguro de que no querría que te dijera esto), y también el compañero de habitación del que está tratando de deshacerse es repugnante y come mayonesa a cucharadas. Como puedes ver, se lo merece.

Y la cereza del pastel: es de Westerville, Ohio, y fue líder de Los Warblers, y de hecho competimos en 2011 y 2012 (en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, él era el bueno).

Hablando en serio, sé que podría estar fácilmente equivocado, pero no lo creo. Es una de las personas más dulces que he casi-conocido.

Abrazos apretados y buena suerte,

K. H.

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 14:36**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Te vendí a Tina bastante bien

Hey,

Puedes darme las gracias una vez que estés viviendo en tu flamante apartamento, con tus encantadores nuevos compañeros.

También, gracias por tu dedicación en mantenerme lindo (a pesar de que apenas sabes cómo luzco, y por todo lo que sabes, podría estar jodidamente feo), y si es necesario, apreciaré y me pondré esas prótesis con orgullo.

¡Creo que es adorable que tu mejor amigo haya encontrado la manera de pasar todo el tiempo posible ayudándote a levantar el ánimo!

¿Estás celoso? ¿Acaso *tú* no entraste en NYADA? Estoy siendo malo, no me hagas caso. Pero sí, supe perfectamente bien lo que significaba entrar y es por eso que fue muy difícil decir que no. Y sólo porque hoy en día lo dejo para la ducha y el karaoke no quiere decir que mi voz no sea todavía fabulosa, y lo es. Podemos escribir un dueto, juntos, una vez que vuelva. Después de la ruptura. También podría serme útil experimentar un reencuentro dramático.

Esa historia del primer beso tenía muchos paréntesis, ¿También eres adicto?

Sebastián suena como un idiota. También cantaba como un idiota. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que salir con él (pero el beso suena como un buen primer beso, aunque su memoria más tarde haya sido empañada por la estupidez).

Otra pregunta, porque soy una lindura curiosa, y también porque me gusta la amistad que estamos teniendo así que estoy tratando de conocerte, ¿tú peor cita?

Déjame saber cómo resulta el asunto del apartamento,

K. H.

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 15:30**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com

 **Asunto:** El Apartamento luce perfecto

¡Hola Tina!

Supe que Kurt te dio una brillante recomendación en mi nombre. Una advertencia: nunca nos hemos visto en persona y estamos intentando esta cosa de la amistad por correspondencia. Pero lo que sea que él haya dicho, mientras haya sido algo agradable, lo mantengo.

Después de haber visto las fotos, la localización y el precio, en serio necesito dar un paso hacia mi recuperación porque realmente quiero mudarme desde ayer. Eso es, por supuesto, si me quieren como su compañero de apartamento.

Una vez que te conozca mejor, tal vez pueda darte algunos consejos sobre tu especialización, pero tienes razón, Literatura y Estudios de la Mujer son opciones realmente interesantes. Pero ya sabes, debes estar segura de elegir algo que te apasione locamente.

De todos modos, la conclusión es: déjame saber si las palabras de Kurt fueron suficientes para convencerlos, ¡porque yo estoy totalmente convencido! Si ustedes quisieran, podríamos hablar por Skype, sólo para que puedan asegurarse de que no soy un viejo loco ni nada.

Abrazo,

Blaine

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 15:45**

 **De:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Realmente espero que seas un buen vendedor

Kurt,

Esa casa es perfecta, ¡oh Dios mío! :)))))))

Como que me acuerdo de ti de las competencias de coro, así que sé que no eres jodidamente feo. Y estás en el mundo de la moda, así que al menos es probable que vistas bien y que tengas estilo, y creo que eso es el 70% del trabajo hacia ser lindo. ¡Pero siempre podría preguntarle a Tina, mi nueva compañera de piso! :P

No apliqué para NYADA. Entiendo el prestigio, y aprecio Broadway tanto como cualquier neoyorquino, pero en última instancia, no es lo que quiero. Quiero hacer mi propia música, y no quiero estar restringido a realizar el mismo espectáculo día tras día durante meses. Necesito del movimiento y la dinámica siempre cambiante en mi vida.

No tengo problema con la adición de un dramático y apasionado reencuentro a nuestro trato. Sin embargo, tiene que ser bajo la lluvia. Esa es mi única demanda. Puede que tenga que conformarme con aspersores, pero ya veremos.

Me estás arruinando con tu adicción a los paréntesis, te lo dije.

Me estoy riendo tanto, ahora mismo. ¡Sebastián era un idiota! Pero, para que conste, no me arrepiento exactamente de salir con él. Él no rompió mi corazón, por mucho rompió mi ilusión infantil de lo que yo pensaba que era el amor.

 _Lindura_

¿Mi peor cita? Wow, no escatimas en golpes, ¿verdad? Déjame ver. Primera semana en Nueva York, dejé que mi estúpido compañero de piso me pusiera en una cita a ciegas con su "genial amigo gay," para que él pudiera demostrar que estaba bien con la cuestión gay. El genial amigo gay era uno de esos odiosos activistas/ambientalistas veganos, y pasé todo el tiempo siendo sermoneado respecto al medio ambiente, a los pobres niños esclavizados que hicieron mi ropa "elegante" y a las condiciones de vida del pollo que pedí. Mientras tanto, sus ropas estaban amarillentas y no por cuestión del diseño, su cabello parecía que no había sido lavado en días, y olía a sudor rancio.

Pero lo peor fue tener que verlo cuando vino a visitar a mi imbécil compañero de cuarto (que también tenía una tendencia a omitir los baños, pero no por la pasión por la causa, si me preguntas) y sentir su mirada clavándose en mi nuca mientras permanecía allí con mi sándwich de jamón y mi revista Vogue.

Quid pro quo,

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 15:50**

 **De:** Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson(∂)hotmail. com)

 **Asunto:** RE: El Apartamento luce perfecto

Hola Blaine,

¿Estás libre hoy para Skype?

Mike y yo estamos pasando el rato en mi futura ex-habitación, así que puedes llamar cuando quieras - tina_c_chang

La resplandeciente recomendación de Kurt me había convencido, pero creo que sería una estupenda idea conocernos a través de Skype, especialmente porque necesito ver por mí misma si voy a vivir con el solista principal de Los Warblers, porque si es verdad, entonces estaré completamente impresionada.

Te veo pronto,

Tina

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 15:55**

 **De:** Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** Vamos a hablar por Skype

¡Pero estoy segura que se mudará con nosotros! :D

¡Su historia es muy linda! ¡Deberías tratar de seducirlo! ¡Sería tan romántico!

Xoxo

Tina

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 16:54**

 **De:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** No seas tonta

Estoy en Paris.

(Admitiré que es mi único argumento contra tu estúpida idea. Pero es un argumento realmente bueno.)

Sin embargo, déjame saber si fui un buen intermediario.

Xo

K. H.

-x-

 **Lunes 20 de Noviembre de 2014, 19:42**

 **De:** Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94(∂)gmail. com)

 **Para:** Kurt Hummel (khummel(∂)gmail. com)

 **Asunto:** ¡Kurt!

1) Él es perfecto y dulce y lindo y creo que seremos muy buenos amigos, ¡muchas gracias por presentárnoslo!

2) ¡Definitivamente se queda con la habitación!

3) También a Mike le agradó.

4) No puedo creer que se está recuperando de darle a su hermano un riñón, ¡eso es muy dulce!

5) No puedo creer que su novio rompió con él. Idiota.

6) Él es CONDENADAMENTE hermoso, Kurt. Como. Wow. En serio, Kurt. Es tan hermoso que el que estés en Paris no debería ser un argumento válido. Es tan hermoso que necesitas subirte a un avión, ir a su casa y seducirlo.

7) GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE

8) Bye, abrazos y besos,

9) Tina.

* * *

 _N/T: ¿Verdad que son adorables? Gracias por sus reviews, y nuevamente disculpen la demora...  
_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _xoxo_


End file.
